Matilda Black : The Prisoner's Daughter
by Authorwannabe13
Summary: James and Lily potter were pregnant with twins when they learned Voldemort was after them When the twins were born Harry stayed and Matilda was left in the care of Sirius He raised her after the incident at Godric's hallow The incident with Pettigrew not occurring until the twins are 5 Sirius is arrested and Matilda is left in a muggle orphanage until she goes to Hogwarts year 1


**I don't own Harry Potter since obviously I'm not The Amazing J.K Rowling I'm just an obsessed fan playing with her work.**

 ** _Hello everybody I'm authorwannabe13 this is my 2nd fanfiction story but my first harry potter one. I love harry potter and I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and figured why not ? For those of you who don't know I want to be an author when I'm older and would appreciate any improvements I can make to my writing. If this goes well I plan on making the whole series from my oc's P.O.V as I pretty much already have the whole thing planned out. I hope you enjoy the story._**

 ** _~authorwannabe13_**

You probably haven't heard of me. No , wait scratch that you've never heard of me. I can assure you that you've heard of my brother because let's be honest who hasn't ? He's The-Boy-who-lived and me I'm just a nobody. I'm just The-girl-they-sent-away-before-she-ever-had-a-chance-to-be-the-girl-who-lived.

My name is Matilda Ruth Potter-Black. At least that's what the sorting list said my name was. I go by the last name Black because to be honest I was never a Potter. Sure it's James and Lily Potter I have to thank for bringing me into this world but they stopped being my parents the minute they handed me over to James's best friend Sirius Black.

You see shortly after the prophecy that would ruin my life was made James and Lily Potter discovered that they were expecting twins. I've been told they were ecstatic when they found out but I doubt it. Who would want twins when the most powerful wizard of all time was raging war against anyone who didn't fit his criteria , threatening the whole wizarding world and aiming to kill anyone against his beliefs ?

When Harry and I were born ( I was born August 1 ,1980 a couple minutes after midnight.) they made a choice that would impact everyone's lives forever.( Mostly mine. )

When they found out voldemort was after them they chose to keep Harry as they continued hiding in Godric's Hallow under the impression they could protect him better from The Dark Lord then if he was separated from them.

I on the other hand as you already know was given to Sirius black.

Sirius convinced James and Lily to choose Peter Pettigrew instead of him for their secret keeper so he could protect me. It worked until Pettigrew ratted out their location to voldemort.

The night of the incident at Godric's hallow Sirius left me in the care of his cousin Andromeda while he checked on Pettigrew only to discover him missing and raced to my parents only to discover that they'd been killed. It had already been decided that Harry would go to live with the Dursley's when he got there. He was told that he would still take care of me as he had been under my parents wishes. He fought for Harry as well but understood that sadly it was for the best. After he watched Hagrid leave with his godson he tried to chase after Pettigrew but he was too late.

He returned to me that night and became my father. I was no longer Matilda Ruth Potter. I was raised as Matilda Ruth Black, Sirius Black's daughter and for the next 4 years of my life we lived at 12 Grimauld place, his childhood home.

Sirius wasn't a big fan of this as we had moved in with his obnoxious criticizing mother, Walburga Black. (He had wanted to move in with Andromeda and her family but didn't want to intrude and since we had no other place to go we moved in with his mother.) I on the other hand had no problem and weirdly enough became extremely close with Walburga to the point that I even called her Grams. Despite me being a half blood and her son a blood traitor she welcomed us with open arms and though she'd never admit it to Sirius she was deeply saddened when he had run away and had even lessened her views on the purity of blood slightly once she learned of what happened to the Potters.

Walburga taught me a lot about the Wizarding world and would explain to me about the importance of purity of blood. She showed me the famous Black family tree and pointed out only the best most respectable members and would even take me to Diagon alley to go shopping. She had started to teach me to write in script when I was 5 and around the same time taught me how a proper lady should act. She helped raise me , and watched me when my father disappeared nearly everyday and only left my side at night when my father returned. For her I was the daughter she never had. From there my father taught me everything that went against what my grandmother taught me. He taught me that purity of blood didn't matter , that you shouldn't judge people based on where they come from but for who they are. He taught me all about quidditch and much to my grandmothers disappointment I became obsessed with it.

Everything was perfect and we were happy even Sirius who hated his mother with a passion lessened it when I was around for my sake. Until suddenly one night my father came home when I was sleeping and woke me up. Walburga was yelling at him saying that it was an ungodly hour to wake me up as I was just a child. He ignored her and told me that he had to go away for a while but that he would see me again someday. The Auror's showed up and took him to azkaban mere seconds later.

He was convicted of killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles and sentenced to life without a trial.

The Auror's took me away that night too. Since I wasn't a "real" Black I couldn't live with any of Sirius's relatives much to my grandmother's disappointment. She had argued but sadly couldn't gain custody of me and since all the Potter's relatives were dead I was put into a muggle orphanage. I later learned that I was supposed to go to live with the Dursley's but they refused to take me in. (" No absolutely not. We already have one freak we're not taking another one of your lot." )

For the next 6 years I lived at the orphanage not allowed to tell anyone anything about the wizarding world. When I did let something slip the muggles blamed it on my over active 5 year old imagination. When I got older I learned to catch my tongue. I never forgot my father and often thought about him at my time at the orphanage. Even though I was 5 when he was taken away I knew all about the horrors at azkaban which didn't go so well when Walburga found out. (" SIRIUS ORION BLACK SHE'S JUST A CHILD. WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? ")

Since I knew from practically birth that I was a witch I wasn't surprised when I started showing signs of magic as I had begun to back at 12 Grimauld place before I was taken away and even learned to control it a bit knowing how important it was to keep it a secret from the other kids at the orphanage.

It wasn't until my 11th birthday that I was reintroduced to the wizarding world. When Professor Mcgonagall showed up with my hogwarts letter and explained everything to me. The muggles would be under the impression I was accepted to a private school and would live there for the term however I would be returning to the orphanage over the summers.

Professor Mcgonagall explained the tragic deaths of my Parents , how I had a famous twin brother who lived with my mother's family, the Dursley's and when I asked about my grandmother sadly she explained her sudden death.(She died a week after Sirius and I were taken.)

I guess you could say a part of me was ecstatic since I would be leaving the orphanage but I wasn't since I knew I would have to return. My only hope was my grandmother and now not only was my father gone but she was too. I also knew what the rumors would be. My father, Sirius black was a murderer and I was his daughter Or worse I was the long lost sister of the famous Harry Potter.

I also found out that apparently the wizarding world had no clue about what happened to the Potter's daughter and since I went by the last name Black nobody knew I was the Potter's Lost Daughter.

Professor Mcgonagall told me that Sirius's cousin Andromeda would take me in for a week before I got to hogwarts to take me school shopping and bring me to King's Cross.

She then stood up and told me she looked forward to seeing me at the start of term and right before she left she looked at me and said "You look just like your mother but you have your father's eyes."

Little did I know that I would be told that for the rest of my life.


End file.
